First Sunday
| runtime = 96 minutes | country = United States | language = English | gross = $38,608,838 }} First Sunday is a 2008 American comedy film written, produced and directed by David E. Talbert, and produced by Ice Cube, who also starred in the lead role. The film co-stars Katt Williams and Tracy Morgan. The film was released in the United States on January 11, 2008. Ice Cube, Katt Williams and Clifton Powell had all starred in the film Friday After Next. Synopsis The film follows Durell (pronounced Darrel) (Ice Cube) and LeeJohn (Tracy Morgan) in Baltimore, Maryland, who are best friends and bumbling petty criminals. At the beginning of the film the two have just began working in a store that repairs electronic goods and the manager is impressed by Durell's skillful ability to fix things. LeeJohn gets both men fired when he attempts to steal a TV from the store. Durrel attempts to find another honest job but no one he asks is willing to hire him and he has stated a criminal record on his application form. LeeJohn gets them a one-off job for a local criminal or con man Blahka who will pay them $3000. While attempting to deliver the ten stolen wheelchairs worth $1200 each, they lose the merchandise in a police chase. They are sentenced to 5000 hours of community services. Then they are told they have 24 hours to pay $12,000 to cover the loss or they will be shot dead. Simultaneously, Durell's son will move to Atlanta unless he gives his ex some money to pay her lease on her business premises. Durrell does not care about Blakha but nevertheless the pair work together to raise the money they need. First they try to get a loan from a guy named Mordecai at a massage parlor. LeeJohn goes to get a massage hoping to get close to the pretty Chinese attendant, he enjoys the massage immensely but is scared away when his masseuse is revealed to be Mordecai (a man). The next day Durrel attempts to take Lee John's mind off what happened by pointing out a beautiful girl, Tianna the pastor's daughter, heading into the church for service, they follow her into the church and join the mass for service. The church has raised $230,000 dollars and is considering moving to new premises. Lee John comes up with a desperate scheme to rob their neighborhood church. Durrel is against the idea but eventually seeing no other option agrees. Instead, they are forced to deal with much more than they bargained for. They enter the church's office and encounter the terrified and smarmy deacon, they realize the church is far from empty as they believed, they accompany the deacon to a meeting planning to leave quickly so that his absence does not cause suspicion. During the meeting it is made clear that the Deacon is pushing the pastor to move the church. Tianna sees the deacon for the money hungry self-righteous man he is, but is unable to convince her father. She is however close to one of the Church senior members, Momma T. The church choir then show up for an unscheduled rehearsal further endangering the pairs' plans. Finally losing patience Durrel fires a gun into the air and orders the Deacon to get the money. When they try to steal the money they find that the money has already been stolen. Enraged they both hold the church hostage until the money turns up. Durrel ties the pastor up as he is defiant and difficult and interrogates everyone about the money's whereabouts. He appears to suspect Tianna who looks down on him for obvious reasons. She reminds him that the pastor is her father, Durrel rebukes her by reminding her without money the church could not move, to which she has no argument. Meanwhile Lee John takes a little boy Timmy to the bathroom as he was making a fuss about wanting to go when he says he'll take the child back to his mother (the kind sister Doris) the boy reveals his real mother left him and Lee John feels empathy with the boy. The police pass by and Durrell orders everyone to the back room and orders Ricky to poke his head out the door and talk to them. Ricky does so and attempts to signal to them with blinks and long drawn out words, however he is just seen as eccentric. The hostages moan that it is too hot. Durell goes to fix the broken air conditioner while LeeJohn watches over the hostages. To Lee John's bewilderment sister Doris begins cooking for everyone, using the church's kitchen, she gives him a plate and fondly remembers how her husband loved her cooking on his birthday. He expresses his sadness at never having had a birthday as no one knew his birthday, and is comforted by Sister Doris. Meanwhile, Durell and Tianna go to fix the air conditioner. After an awkward conversation where Tianna warms to Durrel and questions what he is doing, they finally get the air-conditioning going, and Durell orders everyone back to the lobby. Then the blind, deaf janitor finds the missing money. Durell receives a phone call from his son, which he is ashamed to answer. Momma T then asks for Durell's purpose for what he is doing. Durell answers that he is doing it for his son. Momma T then says that Durell is doing it for himself, as he is blaming everyone but the person responsible, himself; (technically some of it was Lee John's fault but on the whole she was right.) Durell says that he will not lose his son and leaves the money. Unfortunately, cops have surrounded the church blocking their way out. The pastor tells them to escape out the back, which leads to a chase in which gets the two of them caught. At the trial, which the entire church attends, the Deacon says that they have been accused of stealing 64,000 dollars. But the amount of money he claims was almost stolen was twice the amount the Deacon claimed was collected, which puts the deacon at question. The case is dropped after no one stands when witnesses are called. Durell goes back to Omunique's apartment where he is confronted by the men who gave them the wheelchairs. After he explains his situation, the two men allow him to go and get his son. Omunique opens the door yelling at Durell asking him where did the money come from. The money was left at her doorstep and Durell tells her it was a gift and implores her not take his son away, saying that his son is all he has. She tells him that she will stay. In the end LeeJohn and Durrel appear much happier and it is implied that Durrel is closer to his ex-wife and son while LeeJohn remains close to Doris and Timothy. The remaining money is used to restore the community and Tianna is seen painting a community centre. Cast *Ice Cube as Durell Washington (Durell Douglas Washington) *Tracy Morgan as Leejohn Jackson (Lee-John Jacob Jackson) *Katt Williams as Ricky *Loretta Devine as Sister Doris *Michael Beach as the Deacon *Keith David as Judge B. Bennet Galloway *Regina Hall as Omunique *Retta as Roberta *Malinda Williams as Tianna Mitchell *Chi McBride as Pastor Arthur Mitchell *Clifton Powell as Officer Eddie King *Nicholas Turturro as Officer D'Agostino *Olivia Cole as Momma T *C. J. Sanders as Durell Washington Jr. *Rickey Smiley as Bernice Jenkins *Arjay Smith as Preston *P. J. Byrne as Assistant D.A. *Paul Campbell as Blahka *Tiffany Pollard as Omunique's Client Category:2008 films Category:English-language films Category:2000s comedy films Category:African-American films Category:American criminal comedy films Category:American films Category:Buddy films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films set in Baltimore, Maryland Category:Films shot in Baltimore, Maryland Category:Heist films